


Dork!

by Brennah_K



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: Just utter fluff.  It's the little moments that count.





	Dork!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Theme-clex-recs' Author!Author! update at livejournal, I was able to recover a handful of stories that I had written back in 2004 and 2005 posted on a blogspot now consigned to the wayback machine. Thank you, Theme-clex-recs!

Just to be certain, Clark checked and re-checked every cabinet. Because if he didn’t and challenged Lex’s intricate organizational style, he wouldn’t live it down until Easter.” 

“Lex?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you seen the marshmallows?”

“Mmhmm.” Lex’s voice echoed from the office.

Great, Lex was in one of his more communicative moods. Clark grimaced hoping that he hadn’t interrupted Lex in the midst of reading his billionth stock report of the day or something equally important on Thanksgiving day … when he had promised to take the day off for their first Thanksgiving with the whole family — including Lion-El. 

Clark shook his head as he tried to come up with another version of the strange Jor-El-Lionel combined parent, who seemed to be keeping each other in check on the condition that --when their sons finally decided to rule-- it would be as equal partners. But, so far he still hadn’t been able to come up with anything better than Lex’s pun-ish moniker.

“Clark?” 

Shoot, he must have interrupted something important; otherwise, Lex would already be back into reading it until Clark finished. So much for promises.

Clark didn’t think too closely on that one- realizing how many he’d broken. Still, he had hoped that Lex would make time for him when they hadn’t been able to see each other very much lately. 

“Uh. Where are they? I need them for the yams?”

“In here.”

“Why are they…?”

Cocking his head to the side, Clark followed Lex’s voice to the office where he happily discovered Lex perched on the couch, dressed in casual clothes, and …

“Lex…” Stopping short at the coffee table, Clark took in the mischievous glint in Lex’s icy-cerulean eyes and barked a short happy laugh, uttering in surprise, “You are such a dork!”

Recognizing Clark’s surprise at simply finding him away from his office, Lex grinned as he pierced a lemon yellow, almond white, mint green, and cotton candy pink (ATGC) sequence of marshmallows and attached them to the model DNA helix painstakingly constructed on the coffee table between them, shook his head, and asked “Yellow undies over blue spandex with disco boots, and I’m the dork?”


End file.
